


If That Isn't Love

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: There was never any doubt in Blaine’s mind about the name that would appear on his skin when he turned 18.





	If That Isn't Love

**Author's Note:**

> Because how could I let an event pass without some 100 word drabbles? 
> 
> For the words: skin, foundation, ink, choice, doubt, self-determination, home, ignorance, kiss, and compatible.

** Skin **

There was never any doubt in Blaine’s mind about the name that would appear on his skin when he turned 18. He had known almost his whole life and he even thought he knew where it was going to be.

His left ankle, the one he had broken when he was 5, just below the joint. It itched sometimes, little pinpricks of irritation that eventually went away with enough rubbing.

Sometimes though the itching was on his upper thigh or his right shoulder blade.

So maybe the location was up for debate, but he knew the name would be Sebastian’s.  

-

** Foundation **

The first weeks of preschool was an overwhelming experience for Blaine. At first, he thought it was a punishment and he spent all morning crying but after a couple days of the other kids offering him their toys, he started accepting that maybe it wasn’t that bad.

Sebastian was not one of those kids, he was too busy holding court on the other side of the room with the other full-day kids. 

It was Blaine’s smile that won him over. Shy but bright.

“Sebastian Smythe,” he said, holding out his hand over the plate of apple slices.

Blaine’s smile grew.

-

** Ink **

Sebastian also knew that Blaine’s name would appear on his skin. If his best friend didn’t have his soulmark than nobody would. They had first discussed it when they were 4 and knew it for the fact that it was by 5.

It was then that the started doodling each other’s names onto themselves, deciding that the next 13 years was just going to be a formality. Blaine always insisted on doing it on his left ankle, even though no one could see but Sebastian preferred putting Blaine’s name somewhere more prominent like the back of his hand or forearm.

-

** Choice **

When they were 7, their friendship almost ended. No one could remember exactly what started the fight but they both remembered the way Blaine had stormed out of Sebastian’s house and not talked to him for the next 2 days.

And neither of them would ever forget Sebastian writing Ryan Verden’s name on his wrist for all of 3 hours, where Blaine’s had been just the day before.

It was the fact that Sebastian had decided to do  _that_ ; taken something so sacred to their relationship and threw it, twisted and ruined, into Blaine’s face that made the fight explode.

-

** Home **

Sebastian preferred to spend time at Blaine’s rather than his. Both their parents were working parents and none of them were what could be classified as “around”. Blaine’s mother was slightly less not-around than his and there was always his older brother to “watch” them. (Watch had a flexible definition. He either bossed them around mercilessly or disappeared for hours at a time telling them to “yell if someone dies”.)

At Sebastian’s they were under the much more tyrannical eye of Mrs. Northrop, who resented having an extra charge, even though Sebastian was always much better behaved with Blaine around.

-

** Doubt **

Very rarely, but sometimes, he wasn’t sure.

He hadn’t heard of many other people who grew up just knowing.

He worried that it might be like the year he spent four months  _knowing_  that he and Cooper would be getting a dog for Christmas only to get a PlayStation.  

He didn’t know what he would do. He wouldn’t be able to lie and hide it, not for long anyways. At the very least, Sebastian would know too.

He thought maybe it wouldn’t matter. Not if what the both wanted was to be with each other.

Sometimes, he just wasn’t sure.

-

** Self-Determination **

Soulmarked pairs didn’t have to spend their lives together.

Studies indicated that most did, if they could find each other. There was some stigma that went along with it, like choosing to be an artist in a world full of doctors and lawyers but many people lived perfectly fulfilling lives without.

It made Sebastian feel better, knowing that his future wasn’t entirely predetermined. He loved Blaine and always had. He couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else and never wanted to.

But he didn’t think he could do it if it was being forced on him.

-

** Ignorance **

Blaine’s older brother, Cooper, had no interest in finding his other half. A Jordan Hall, according to his left forearm.

On the morning of his 18th birthday he had looked once at the name before promptly going out and buying a collection of colorful sweat bands to wear over it. Over the years, the sweat bands were replaced with leather cuffs and then, eventually, he stopped covering it altogether (except when he went on dates).

Cooper swore he never even went looking. Jordan, it seemed, never did either. Maybe that was their compatibility, an equivalent disinterest in finding each other.

-

** Kiss **

Sebastian’s first kiss was not with Blaine. It was with a boy named Howard who had mousey hair and too-big teeth.

Sebastian hadn’t exactly liked Howard but Howard had liked him and he liked the way his talking to Howard made Blaine glower.

It had just been a quick kiss behind the bleachers in the park. Followed by several longer ones because, as it turned out, Sebastian really liked kissing, even when it was with Howard and their respective too-big teeth kept clanking together in their over-eagerness.

He never told Blaine about that kiss. Or any of the other ones.

-

** Compatible **

They didn’t fit together, exactly. Over the years they made themselves fit because they wanted to, more than anything else.

It wasn’t an easy compatibility, like in the stories: two souls perfectly aligning or polar opposites attracting.  They were too similar in all the wrong ways and different in all the ways it would have been better if they were the same.

On paper they shouldn’t have worked. They shouldn’t have been a match.

But they felt it within themselves; that compatibility that all soulmarked pairs shared. An intrinsic something that connected them together. Made them right for each other. 

 


End file.
